The present invention relates to a new and novel device for propelling a steel ball upward along an inclined plane by the magnetic forces of an ordered arrangement of permanent magnets. It is intended that such a device could be used as a novelty or as a prime mover in conveyor systems, transportation systems, control systems and the like. It is obvious that this type of a system is pollution free and does not require complex supporting systems such as electrical distribution and control systems. It is also obvious that the present invention can be safely used in highly inflammable and explosive environments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost means of propulsion which can replace other means of propulsion requiring complex mechanical, electrical and hydraulic arrangements driven by engines, electric motors and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with high entertainment value for a novelty.
It is still a further object of the present invention to propel a steel ball upward along an inclined plane by the magnetic forces of permanent bar magnets and then without means other than gravity cause the ball to drop from the end of the plane entirely out of the magnetic field.
The foregoing objectives and features, along with additional objectives, features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, become more apparent in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings which disclose the invention in detail. A preferred embodiment is disclosed in accordance with the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention. The subject matter in which an exclusive property is claimed is set forth in each of the numbered claims at the conclusion of the description and such subject matter is considered patentable over the prior art of which the applicant is aware, as set forth in the following Prior Art Statement.